My Secret
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Ranma-Real Bout High School-YuGiOh. Ryoko Mitsurugi has a secret, one that could change the lives of everyone she knows in Domino City. Yugi, her adoptive little brother, her friends, and her loves. When the Tendos arrive, that secret may come out...
1. Chapter 1

My Secret By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and crew belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Ryoko Mitsurugi and crew belong to Reiji Saiga and Sora Inque. Yugi Mutou and his friends belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

A/N: With Zan waiting on the second part to Love Is Blind, I thought I'd write up something new. I hope you and he enjoy this.

Summary: For storyline reasons, Ranma has been missing for two years, and everyone's been looking for him. Meanwhile, Ryoko Mitsurugi lives with the Mutous while practicing Swordsmanship and playing games with her adoptive little brother, Yugi. When Akane and crew arrive in Domino, can there be a connection between the amazing redhead and her counterpart?

- - - - - - -

CHAPTER ONE Konnichiwa, Ryoko-chan!

- - - - - - -

"And that attack brings your lifepoints to zero. I beat you again, sis."

It was the new game from America, Duel Monsters! And Ryoko Mitsurugi, along with her little brother Yugi Mutou, were hooked. The immense amount of strategy needed, along with the decently alluring artwork on the cards made the young pair incredibly addicted.

Thus, also, why the young lady hated her brother sometimes. The boy's innate love and skill in games had almost always infuriated the girl, but her love for swords and samurai left her with little need as to chew her brother out for never letting her win. She imagined if he ever went into swordsmanship, she'd never go easy on him herself. Not since the events of the Shinsengumi at Daimon High a year ago.

But, her aunt had insisted Ryoko move on. The injury rate at Daimon was rising because of her, and she needed someplace new. So, Ryoko was 'adopted' by Sugoroku Mutou of Domino City. Thus, her new position as Samurai Girl of Domino and older sister to Yugi Mutou.

"Sometimes, I despise you, bro. Why is it you're so good at this game and I'm so... so bad at it?"

"Well, it's all luck of the draw, sis. You have a good deck, but you hardly play the types of combos that I do."

Ryoko sighed and put her deck away, ready to head outside for some major workout exercises. As always, she was less than a few feet to her room, and that much closer to her kotetsu, when Yugi's door reopened. She heard footsteps and the door downstairs opening.

She grabbed her doorknob and heard Yugi's voice. "Hi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Hiroshi!"

"Hi, Yugi! You want to hang out today?" Ryoko sighed as she opened her door and went inside. It wasn't that she didn't like Anzu, it was just that she thought Yugi was going to watch her practice again. She really enjoyed the company tremendously.

She moved to her bed, and the kotetsu hanging on her wall. She had to get up on her bed to reach it, since she wanted to keep it out of the reach of children. Plus, her kotetsu was her most prized possession. She didn't let anyone else, outside of Aoi, handle it. Grabbing it and pulling it down, she started for the stairs.

"You all want to hang out while Ryoko practices? Watching her can be pretty fun."

"Oh, might not be such a good idea... I still remember the pasting she gave me that first day we met..." Ryoko had to smile for a second as she started down the stairs, then her features hardened and she got down on her knees to look down the rest of the way without being seen. She had to hold her hair up to do so.

Jounouchi's back was to her. This was absolutely perfect. She quickly, but quietly, rushed down the stairs and snuck her way up behind him. She was almost giggling when she got up behind him and made a shushing gesture to the others.

She got within five feet of him, took in a deep breath, and...

"HI, JOUNOUCHI!!!"

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

This was followed by howls of laughter from the mismatched group as Jounouchi picked himself up off the ground. Turning, he glared at Ryoko openly, but he refused to be goaded into attacking her. He then stopped and just watched her.

Ryoko was easily unnerved by the stare. "What is it?"

"You look just like those posters, just your hair is different and you're taller..."

That got the attention of both Ryoko and Yugi, Yugi with an urk. Ryoko just looked at Jounouchi like he was a monster or something, not moving in the slightest. 'No, it couldn't be...'

"Posters?"

"Yeah, about some guy named Ranma Saotome and a girl named Ranko Saotome. Apparently, the guy kidnaps his own sister and runs away from his own family. Feh, I'd teach the pervert a thing or two..." Ryoko, and Yugi for that matter, did not answer. The name was damn familiar.

"You look a lot like Ranko, Ryoko. Is there some relation between you and the Saotomes?"

"W-well, I... I wouldn't e-exactly say there's a r-r-relation between us..." She stuttered, the tall redhead sweating bullets at the stares she was getting. She felt like they were all undressing her with their eyes, just ripping her apart at the seems. "Well, I have practice to go do. See you all later!"

And Ryoko rushed out the door, and down the street, clutching her kotetsu to her chest. 'But... they'd just been to Daimon... how could they have found me so fast? Why... why won't they all leave me alone? It's been two freaking years! I gave up my art just to be rid of them! Damn you, Genma! Damn you, Soun! Damn you, Akane!!!'

"Ranma?" Ryoko cursed silently under her breath as she slowly turned. 'I wish Hitomi were here... She'd know what to do...' Ryoko thought as she slowly turned around.

There she was, Akane Tendo. A girl who hadn't changed in the two years since Ranma's disappearance. She still had short hair, and still had this intensely angry aura around her. She looked like she was ready to attack.

"My NAME is Ryoko Mitsurugi. And you are?"

"Don't you play these games with me, Ranma! You hid from us all for two years, but how many redheads can there be in Japan?!" Ryoko had to thank Kami-sama for her recent acting skills.

"It seems to me you are delusional. You think I'm this Ranma person, but I can assure you, I am not them. Besides, you sound like you almost... care... about where they have been." Ryoko said offhandedly, pretty sure this would hit the nail on the head.

"Why should I care about you, you jerk?! Dad wants you back home to redo our wedding!" Ryoko forced herself to take up wide eyes and step backwards. Akane, thinking that was guilt on her face, was about to continue when Ryoko spoke.

"EWWWW!!! I have nothing against lesbians, but to say I would marry another girl!! And I don't mind lesbian girls around me, but to be hit on by one feels... so wrong! Get away from me, pervert!!" Ryoko started, but was answered with a swift fist in her stomach, despite the height difference. She dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach as she tried hard to regain her breath.

"You think you're so smart, Ranma!! Well, I got Dad and Mr. Saotome to train me while you were gone! You'll never defeat me now, Saotome!! I am the perfect martial artist!!" Akane gloated, though her anger easily showed through her boasting. Ryoko knew just by that Akane had very little control over those skills.

'I should defend myself, but my code of honor tells me not to raise a hand against those that cannot defend themselves from me... At least, not against those that are evil...'

"My NAME is Ryoko Mitsu-URK!!!" And she took another blow, a kick that took her along her right temple and sent her sprawling. As she'd thought, Akane was a dangerous person, with little to no control over her skills.

'Why, oh why, did I train myself to forget my unarmed skills?' Another blow took her in the stomach, followed by another. Soon, she took kick after kick in the gut, then a rather vicious one sent her rolling.

As soon as she came to a stop on her stomach, Ryoko rose on her elbows, her red lochs flowing around her face as she coughed up blood.

Akane started to move forward to continue when a call off to the side caught both of their attention. Akane turned, thinking one of Ryoko's allies were here. Then another came at the exact same moment as Akane's turn did.

"Sis"  
"Akane!!!"

It was Yugi and Ryouga, rushing in from different directions. Yugi had spotted the fight as he followed his sister to her usual practice field, rather shocked by how Ryoko was just taking the attacks without defending herself.

Ryouga, however, was less shocked since he thought Akane was attacking some poor boy/girl again. Seemed like a redheaded girl this time. "What happened, Akane?" He asked, getting Akane's attention off Ryoko and Yugi so Yugi could approach his sister.

"Are you alright, sis?" Ryoko didn't answer immediately, instead staying flipped on her stomach as she felt something moving up her throat, then she burst out coughing. She just had to try to fight down the want to cough up more blood.

"I... I think I'm alright..." She said, flipping over to stare up at her brother and feel a good amount of respect for him. He'd told his friends he was going after her just to make sure she was alright. 'You're very brave, little brother...'

Yugi turned to Akane and Ryouga swiftly, looking ready for the first time in his life to run into a problem with fists flying.

"Yugi!!" Came the call of three voices, and Yugi turned. Anzu and the others were right there, looking between Ryoko and her attackers. "What happened?"

"That... that..." Yugi said as he pointed at Akane. "That BITCH attacked my sister for no reason!!" All people involved that knew Yugi were taken aback by his cuss, especially since he always seemed like one that never used curses.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!"

"Now you shut your mouth!" Ryoko screamed as she struggled to her feet, using her kotetsu to keep her balance. Jounouchi quickly rushed over to help the girl to her feet, her balance unsteady as her knees shook underneath her. "If you touch my brother, I will declare blood feud on the Tendo clan!"

That stopped everyone cold. Even Akane and Ryouga stopped cold in their movements. "You... how do you know my name if you're not Ranma?"

"My NAME is Ryoko Mitsurugi. I don't know you, Ms. Tendo, but know this. I may not be at my strongest right now, but I will defend my family and friends to the death if I must..."

"And we'll be helping her!" Came the reply from Jounouchi, with a nod from Hiroshi. Anzu stepped forward to also defend her friends, despite she had next to no training in martial arts or fighting of any kind.

"You guys..." Was Yugi's short reply, before his jaw set and he turned back to Akane and Ryouga. "I suggest you leave, Ms. Tendo."

"I'm not leaving without Ranma!! YOU PERVERT!!!" Akane moved as if to attack, when Ryouga imposed himself in front of her. "Out of my way, Ryouga!!"

"It's not worth it, Akane. We've found Ranma, best not to push our luck." Ryoko stared at Ryouga for a few moments before clutching her stomach a little more tightly, trying to fight off the wrenching pain in her gut. 'He's changed...'

There was silence for a few moments, before Akane finally replied. "Alright, Ryouga-CHAN." Ryoko tried to hide her bristle at that comment, and did a damn good job of hiding it. As the two turned to leave, Akane looked back over her shoulder. "You never could beat me in a fair fight, Ranma, and you never will."

"I told you repeatedly, I'm not Ranma. And I'm pretty damn sure I let you win because of my honor code." Akane did bristle at that, but Ryouga dragged her away. Once they were out of earshot, Ryoko continued. "You're still such a bully, Akane Tendo..."

"Wait, you know her?"

"Let's get to Domino clinic and I'll explain."

- - - - - - -

A/N: Yes, this is a series and the next chapter involves the others learning Ryoko's past as Ranma Saotome. Plus, a familiar face appears! Can Ryoko and Yugi survive against the enemies and friends from Ryoko's past? And where the hell is Shizuma, the love of Ryoko's life, during all this? Find out next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

My Secret By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Real Bout High School belongs to Reiji Saiga and Sora Inque.

A/N: I released the first part to My Secret too long ago, and I'm wondering about my other fics. Due to writer's block on Love Is Blind (Love Hina), it will be coming out this weekend at the SOONEST. Sorry Zan, but if anyone has any thoughts about that story, entitled Consequences, please be sure to drop a review on the Love Is Blind page. I have Review Alert on, so I'll get your ideas. Or drop me an email entitled "Love Is Blind". On with My Secret!

- - - - - - -

CHAPTER TWO Ryoko-chan, My Love!

- - - - - - -

Somewhere in Ikebukuro...

- - - - - - -

"SHI-ZU-MA! SHI-ZU-MA! SHI-ZU-MA!" Went the chorus of fans, as one of the strongest men in the world, Shizuma Kusanagi, took comer after comer in a battle royale. Each would step up to defeat him, and fall within seconds. His winnings were ever growing, as were his hopes.

'Don't worry, Ryoko... I'll come to you... I don't care how long it takes me, I'll be there soon...'

- - - - - - -

The door opened and people ignored it. It wasn't that rare for someone to be going to the clinic this time of the day. But when people looked at the girl that entered, several ran straight for the front, to report the injured girl to the doctor.

"Okay, Ryoko, here we are. Domino clinic. Now, what were you going to tell us?" Asked Jounouchi, from his place beside the girl where he was supporting her. Ryoko felt a rather good camaraderie growing between the two of them since her beating.

"I know the doctor from my past life. When you see him, we can explain." She said as she slowly shrugged her arm off Jounouchi's shoulders, limping her way up to the desk. "I need to see Doctor Tofuu. Tell him it's Ranma Saotome."

"Um, very well, Ms. Saotome." The receptionist said as she rushed into the back to get the doctor. Of course, it was rather sad that so many people these days were so squeamish these days. It just tore at Ryoko's heart that these days, a person could get a doctorate and faint at the sight of blood.

"So, um, Ranma Saotome is your real name?"

"USED to be my name. I'm Ryoko Mitsurugi now."

"So, you also knew that witch of a girl?"

"She was once my fiance."

"WHAT!" Anzu slowly backed up a bit, not wanting to think the girl she'd so casually been friends with and undressed around was a lesbian. Anzu suddenly felt threatened by the girl.

"It's true. I used to suffer from a curse that turned me into a boy when I was splashed with hot water."

"I remember you telling me this story. How you used to be a boy."

"Used to being the key term. When I'd had enough of my fiances, I locked myself into my girl form and fled Nerima."

"Nerima? Okay, NOW I can believe this about a curse."

Ryoko smiled a bit as she slowly took a seat in one of the chairs, wincing lightly before Jounouchi and Hiroshi moved to her sides. They slowly helped her back to her feet for a moment, at an especially good time when the doors to the back opened and Ono Tofuu entered the room.

"Ranma?"

"Right here." Tofuu turned to Ryoko and stared at her for several moments before smiling.

"You've changed a lot in two years, Ranma. Have the Tendos already found you?"

"Please, don't remind me..." She remarked with a light cough. A little worried, Jounouchi and Hiroshi started towards the doors, with Ryoko balanced between them.

"Remind you? They're here?" Tofu asked as he looked around, finding no one that fit the descriptions of the Tendos and Saotomes. Looking back at the girl, he began to ask his next question.

"So how..."

And Ryoko's eyes lulled up into the back of her head and she fainted. Jounouchi and Honda rushed to keep her upright, but she was deadweight in their arms. They tried to shake her awake, but it was no use. She was just too out of it.

Tofuu was quick to the girl's side, surprising many about as to how fast he was. He quickly checked her over, then checked her aura. His eyes narrowed instantly.

"Get her to the back room, this is serious."

"How serious, doctor?"

"She has some internal injuries, and her aura is dimming. I don't understand why, but we need to take her to the back room." Tofuu mentioned before he quickly moved into the back room. Jounouchi and crew watched for a few moments before rushing Ryoko to the back.

- - - - - - -

Ryoko regained consciousness some time later, at an unknown interval, at least to her. She awoke to find Jounouchi and Honda asleep in chairs, Anzu nearby, and Yugi with his head in her lap, snoozing away. She easily surmissed it must be nighttime.

"Hey, are you okay?" Came Anzu's question, as Ryoko merely smiled.

"I'm fine. Just keep your voice down, I don't want to wake them up. I'll explain my story to you all tomorrow morning."

"But, what about..."

"School? Am I really in any condition for school? Do you really think Yugi, much less the rest of you, would go with me injured here by my lonesome?" Anzu couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright, good night."

"Good night."

Only Ryoko couldn't sleep. She was feeling too many memories strike her. After seeing the Tendos, she'd wanted to think about the various people she left behind.

Which eventually returned to thoughts of Shizuma Kusanagi... Her one, true love. Despite her being a boy, she suddenly found herself falling in love with this blue-haired monkey of a man. And... despite the insults... she loved him with all her heart.

A few tears escaped her eyes. Oh, how she wished he were here... He'd understand... He'd know her pain, how to help her through it... And, most of all, she could use the feel of his hard, muscled arms around her...

Ryoko spent the rest of the night crying herself to sleep.

- - - - - - -

Ryoko awoke the next day to find herself in an empty room. Or at least, she thought so.

She had to have been seeing things when she thought she saw a familiar blue-haired man.

She smiled at that man.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh huh... Now that you're here..."

The man grinned that fanged grin of his. "Oh? I knew I had an impact on people, but not this kind."

"What are you talking about, Shizuma?"

"Ah, I get it. You must be experiencing hallucinations."

"Wait, huh?"

And just as quickly as the happy image of Shizuma appeared, he was replaced by the kindly doctor, Tofu Ono. Ryoko blinked a few times before blushing, realizing she'd just about jumped the good doctor's bones. She didn't think a physical would be a good idea, not with her... lower torso... leaking like it was. Just the thought of Shizuma made her giddy and... it made her both miss the monkey and think... very pleasant thoughts about him.

- - - - - - -

Somewhere, a certain monkey of a man sneezed.

- - - - - - -

"Have you been taking care of yourself, Ra... I mean, Ryoko?"

"If you're asking about medically, I had a full physical before I left Daimon. Physically, I'm fine..."

"And mentally?"

This was the problem with seeing Tofu after so long. Ryoko could feel the tears straining her eyes, just before she buried her face in Tofu's chest. "I hate myself, doc! I ran away... like a damn coward! I could... I coulda dealt with it... I coulda beat the snot outta all o' them! I could have fought! But I ran... like a fucking coward!"

Tofu did what Ryoko did not expect. He pushed her away. Then, he slapped her. Hard.

Ryoko was in shock. Tofu had never risen a hand knowingly against anyone before. She could still feel the tears running down her face, and the pain of the red, hand imprint on her left cheek.

"What are you, Ranma?"

"I'm... I'm a man..."

"I don't see a man in front of me."

"You know...!" But she was silenced by Tofu.

"I see a scared individual in front of me. Scared of their past coming back to haunt them. Scared to fight or to flee. What you probably experienced was your survival instinct."

"Survival... instinct?"

"Yes. The 'Fight or Flee' response. Your subconscious realized the dangers of staying, so it gave you thoughts of running away. There, you found someone to care for you and you built yourself a new life."

"Hi... Hitomi... And I left her too... Just like..."

"Shizuma?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

"Huh?"

And the door opened.

And what she saw made her happy beyond belief. So happy, she could only do one thing.

She fainted.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Mwahahaha. Cliffhangers at their best! I mean, seriously, I couldn't think of much more to add to this without getting a lot of people angry. So, I stopped at this cliffhanger and immediately will start upon part 3. How long this series will be remains to be seen. I'm thinking around ten parts. Possibly longer or shorter. But somewhere around there. If I get to fifteen, I'll go for an even twenty. Sound good? Hope you all enjoy it! 


	3. Chapter 3

My Secret By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Real Bout High School belongs to Reiji Saiga and Sora Inque.

A/N: Well, it's that time again. Time for me to start writing and drive myself insane in the process with writer's block. Another case coming my way, and nothing can keep it from me.

This part will offer a shed of light on why Ranma ran away.

- - - - - - -

Some Time Before...

- - - - - - -

Ranma-chan was running. She was scared, so very scared.

Scared? But she feared nothing outside cats! What could cause her to run in fear?

Looking back, she could see nothing but the streets behind her, and she stopped. Looking around, keeping her senses about her, she sensed nothing.

Until something slammed into her.

As she slid along the ground, she looked panickedly for her assailant. Only to find naught but the empty streets. Biting her lip, she got back up.

She was slammed back into a wall and pummelled in the gut.

This continued. She would get up to fight, only to be struck down again.

Soon enough, she was on the ground, crying and begging for the thing to stop.

And it made itself visible, her assailantS.

No... Not them...

Ranma-chan cried more as she was lifted into the air by the man, only to be pummelled some more by the female. Both were ruthless and let her not a moment to breathe, much less run.

He lift her again, by the throat.

She smashed a fist into her stomach.

Ranma-chan gasped, just before the pressure started on her throat.

She struggled, gasping for air that would not reach her lungs.

The pain.

The helplessness.

The sheer and utter agony.

And the pain, like a knife in her heart.

Her so called fiance, Akane Tendo.

And her so called friend, Ryoga Hibiki.

Had both hurt her beyond belief.

She cried out her pain, then all was black.

- - - - - - -

Ryoko woke with a start, a light cry escaping her lips as she shot up into a sitting position. The horror... She could remember... She could remember how it happened... And she couldn't stop the tears.

"Ryoko..."

She knew that voice. Looking up, she hoped she wasn't hallucinating again. "Shizuma?"

"Yeah, it's me, Ryoko... Why are you crying? Is it... about your problems?"

"Ryoko!"

Ryoko turned to find Hitomi there, and she smiled. "Hitomi... You both came all the way here...? Why?"

"What are you talking about, Ryoko? You know we would never leave you by yourself in your time of need."

"My time of need?"

Hitomi and Shizuma looked at each other before blinking audibly.

"We saw the Tendos in Daimon. They were asking questions. We tried to point them away, to Juuban, but they got wind you came here."

Ryoko didn't like that. It seemed her ex-family was more persistant than she thought. It seemed her assailants weren't done with her.

"I saw Akane yesterday... And Ryouga..."

Hitomi gasped while Shizuma looked confused.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Akane... She attacked me..."

"You won the fight, right?" Looking into Shizuma's half-excited, half-worried eyes, Ryoko couldn't find the will to lie and say she won. So, she told the truth instead.

"I lost..."

"She's that strong?"

"No, it's just... I couldn't bring myself to hurt someone weaker than me without just cause... Too many memories involved..."

Shizuma only nodded his head in acceptance. He could tell when not to push with Ryoko, he only knew that all too well. "Alright. Problem can't be solved with fists. So, she did this to you?"

"Shizuma..."

"Ryoko, wait. Just let me say my piece." Ryoko was about to complain, was about to tell him not to say it, but something stopped her. Looking into his determined gaze, she could only nod.

"I know you don't want her to get hurt, but, it seems to me, her lack of resistance is what got her to be what she is now. Violent. She thinks all problems can be solved with her fists. It's like a child that steals from their parents. They will continue to do it, possibly to others, until they're caught."

"Now, what if it was a cop who caught the child?" He asked, causing Ryoko's eyes to go wide. "Same situation. People ignored her violent tendencies, and made her susceptible to police questioning. Her little display of violence against you, unprovoked, proves how out of control she is. I saw, toss her in a cell and throw the key away!"

"But, Shizuma..."

"Ryoko... You must understand..." He said, placing a hand on her cheek while cupping her chin. "I won't allow someone to hurt you without just retribution. If you can't fight back, I'll do it for you."

"Shi..." She was about to tell him how touched she was, but his lips to hers stopped her. She was, at first, surprised, but quickly settled into the kiss, returning it.

Then, the door opened.

Ryoko heard a few gasps and the clatter of a tray on the floor, and pulled back swiftly, blushing brightly as she looked.

Yugi and everyone else stood there. Yugi had a dropped tray in front of him, and was staring in shock. Ryoko, thinking this was too perfect, decided to tease him. "Are you so surprised to find out your older sister is in love with a man?"

"But... but..."

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. He knows, and he helped me to accept who I am now."

Yugi, eyeing Shizuma a bit like he was protective of Ryoko, moved back to leave. "I'll... go get another tray of breakfast for you, Ryoko. Would your... friends... like some food?"

"Oh, we ate on the way here." Was Hitomi's quick reply, saving Shizuma from making a fool of himself.

Yugi left, while the others stayed.

Once Yugi returned, Ryoko told them of her dream.

"Was that what happened to you?"

"I don't remember it too well, but yes, I believe it was. Just minus all the shadows."

"Weird"  
"Kaiki kuso..."

As one, everyone stopped. Then, they turned to Yugi.

"What? Am I not allowed to use profanity?"

"Just... not used to hearing you use it, brother dear."

"Get used to it. Maybe I'll punch that bitch next time..."

Suddenly, Ryoko was a bit scared of her little brother, who was normally so adverse to violence.

Shizuma, being a stupid monkey, just laughed and patted Yugi on the shoulder. "That's the way, buddy! Nothing like getting stress out of your system, especially when someone important to you is hurting, right?"

Yugi, suddenly liked his possible brother-in-law.

After all, they were both of age...

Maybe he'd be an uncle!

That would be awesome!

Ryoko stopped for a moment, thinking back.

- - - - - - -

Flashback...

- - - - - - -

Ranma-chan knew just pain. She knew not where she was, nor what had happened. All she knew was pain. She woke in a ditch, and crawled her body agonizingly out of it. Crawling along the ground, she looked for any landmarks she might recognize.

None found. In fact, she had no idea where she was.

A man was jogging past, on his way to catch a bus to the airport. Sure, his plane wasn't for a day or two, but he was on Standby anyways. They said they had openings today!

Modoka wouldn't miss him too much...

He stopped when he saw the hurt girl, their gazes met.

He bent down next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"N-no... Hurt... bad..."

"Come on then, let's take you with me."

"But... Ronin..."

This caused the man to pause for a moment. But, being a man of the world, he more felt respect for her designs of honor than disgust for her lack of familial ties.

"All the more reason to take you home. I can't leave a hurt girl alone here."

Ranma-chan felt happy for once in a long time, as the man slung her over his shoulder. She knew she couldn't fight, she knew she was at his mercy...

But it was just a matter of trust.

- - - - - - -

"And that's my story."

"Well, well. Quite a story. Being we've heard some things of the like from Nerima, I could believe it."

"You do?"

"Sure. I'm a man of the world, not a man of Japan. I've known there was magic out there for some time. In fact, I have been to Jusenkyou."

"YOU HAVE!" Ranma-chan asked in shock.

"Yes. But I only have one thing to show for it."

"Not a curse, I hope..."

"No."

He went and brought back a veil.

"Nyannichuan." He said, sending a shiver up her spine.

"I wish to offer you an out. You can douse yourself with this, locking yourself in girl form forever and become my daughter, or you could join as my son/daughter. Your decision."

Ranma-chan was touched. He was willing dishonor for taking in a Ronin, just for her happiness. She couldn't help but smile and made her decision.

The veil was emptied over her head.

He smiled.

"Now, welcome home... Ryoko Mitsurugi."

- - - - - - -

End Flashback...

- - - - - - -

Ryoko was a little emotional before, now she was downright moved by all the memories and actions of her friends and family.

She was about to speak when the unthinkable happened.

Tofu rushed in. "Ryoko! Hide! The Tendos are here!"

Ryoko was shocked beyond belief.

Setting her jaw, she decided. "Send them in."

"But..."

"No buts. If I don't confront them, they'll chase me to eternity. Send them in."

Tofu, thinking of how wise, yet unwise, this action was. Nodded his head once before heading back out.

Ryoko, though, was nervous as heck. What if they saw through her guise? What if they tried to declare her a ruse? Worst they could say is she was burakumin or the like. Maybe even denounce her for loving another man. Homosexuality was a big stink in Japan, after all.

Only... was she a homosexual? No. She was a GIRL, in love with a BOY. It was RIGHT. And boy, did that KISS feel RIGHT too...

The Tendos and others rushed in.

And the action was immediate.

Yugi and his friends formed a protective cocoon aroud Ryoko's bed, while Shizuma moved beside the girl to protect her should someone get too close.

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE"  
"RANMA NO BAKA"  
"RANMA, HOW DARE YOU RUN FROM US"  
"RANMA, BE GOOD AND COME BACK FOR YOUR OLD MAN'S RETIREMENT"  
"RANMA, YOU ARE NOT A MAN AMONG MEN!"

Everyone protecting Ryoko looked at her.

"Just the ramblings of some crazy people. Someone call the police."

Shizuma, realizing what she was getting at, grinned. He handed her his cell phone, to the horror of the Tendo Dojo crew. Ryoko grinned and dialed a number. She got a ringtone.

Ryoko smiled as someone picked up.

The Tendos, too frozen in horror, did not move to stop her.

"Hello? Captain Tanaka? This is Ryoko."

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Yes, well, I have a few... visitors..."

"Oh, of course. Thank you."

She hung up.

The Tendos made to run but Tofu blocked them.

Only Ryouga wasn't trying to run away. He was running AT RYOKO.

"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU CALL THE POLICE ON AKANE!"

He batted past Yugi and his friend, knocking Yugi and Anzu unconscious. Ryoko screamed in outrage and leapt to attack.

She executed a perfect pair of aerial spin-kicks that left Ryouga dazed. Finally, a landing, and a flip kick knocked Ryouga into the wall.

Noticing the damage, and looks of shock on Jounouchi and Hiroshi's faces, she turned to Tofu. "Sorry, doctor. I'll pay for the damage..."

"That will not do. I will simply have RYOUGA pay for it. He broke the wall with his body, after all."

"You... RANMA! STOP PICKING ON POOR RYOUGA!"

Only, Ryoko was no longer Ranma. And Ryoko no longer honored her long ago promise. Never hit a girl. Never hit a girl KNOWINGLY, he had revised after Ukyou showed up. With Kiima, it was never hit a girl knowingly without just cause. Now, it was beat the hell out of anyone who deserves it.

Ryoko blocked the sloppy haymaker punch, and delivered an axe kick to Akane's shoulder.

Akane went down.

Of course, though, Ryoko was out of practice. She hadn't necessarilly forgotten her martial art, just sworn to not use them again unless in dire need. THIS was dire need. However, several years of non-use left rust on her skills.

Genma and Soun attacked as one, along with the renewed Ryouga. Ryoko stood not a chance.

After she was down, Shizuma joined the battle. One Kamui blast later, the Tendo group was all out cold.

Shizuma turned, to find Tofu already checking Ryoko over. "Is she hurt bad, doc?"

"Mostly superficial damage. A number of bad bruises here..." He points to her stomach, now bare. "And, unfortunately, here..." He points to a blackening spot high on her left breast. This view of cleavage was quite a treat to Shizuma, but worry for Ryoko's wellbeing topped that. "But they'll all heal. The one on her chest should heal in a day. It's a bad hit, but the damage is mostly superficial. Should heal quickly."

"Thank god..."

"Thank A god, Shizuma. I think someone up there finally likes this girl..."

"Yeah..."

- - - - - - -

The Tendos awoke in a ditch.

Akane found a note in her pocket.

'Enjoy crawling back, you bitch.  
Without love, Ryoko Mitsurugi'

Her profanity could be heard for miles.

- - - - - - -

There we are! Part 3 is done. Now, I left it with a form of closure, so I could either stop here and not continue, or keep going. I'll try to give ever chapter closure from now on. So if I lose interest, you'll have an ending of sorts.

So, what's next...

Find out in the possible Part 4.

Until next time I write, this is RankoSaotome of WildToushi, signing out. 


	4. Chapter 4

My Secret By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Real Bout High School belongs to Reiji Saiga and Sora Inque.

A/N: Here we are, with games sucking my life away, and causing me to fall behind on my writing. Games like Disgaea + Writing Bad habit.

- - - - - - -

CHAPTER FOUR Confession

- - - - - - -

Ryoko awoke once again, feeling like complete and utter crap. Her entire body was nothing but pain, and considering her higher pain tolerance as a girl, this meant something. A man would probably have been screaming in pain from waking with such wounds. But she was beyond that. She merely whimpered like a kicked dog.

It all hurt, from her face to her legs. Including some rather strange sensations of pain coming from her chest. She felt like junk, and felt worse when she realized she'd lost against her ex-father, a psychopath, and a worthless man. She knew she could take Genma and Soun just fine, but Ryouga had to butt in.

It just proved she had been the only one, in the Tendo crew, who'd had any semblance of honor. Ryouga had none, Genma was a hypocrite, Soun was just a baby, and Akane... Akane was the worst of them all. She was the biggest hypocrite in that house...

But then, a thought struck her. What about Nabiki and Kasumi? Why hadn't they been there? Nabiki wasn't so bad, she did what she had to to support her family, and Kasumi took care of everyone.

There was a rapping on her door.

Trying her best to sit up and making herself look presentable, despite she found she was wearing only her underwear with a large shirt that hung a bit off her shoulders, but somehow stayed on her. Sure, the moving hurt like hell, but she wouldn't be seen so wounded by anyone. The day she couldn't move due to pain, was the day she was dying.

And she was nowhere close to dead today.

"Come in." She replied to a second knock.

And speak of the devil, Kasumi and Nabiki were on the other side of the door, little to Ryoko's surprise.

"Hello... Ran... Ryoko Mitsurugi?"

"That is me. Can I help you?"

"Is it true an Akane Tendo attacked you?"

"Yes, she did. She worked me over pretty good too."

The two sisters were completely shocked at this revelation. Usually, she just hit someone once, then ran off to find them again after having levelled the person, then hospitalized them, with Mallet-sama. To have actually kept them in place to put the hurting on the real Ranma, spoke she was either getting smarter or more sadistic. Maybe both.

"Akane didn't mean..."

"Kasumi, knock it off. You, Nabiki, and I all know Akane is a violent brat."

The sisters were taken aback by this. Was that a slip of the tongue, or did Ranma knowingly let them know who she was?

"Yes, I realize I've revealed myself, but I have no choice... I cannot hide anymore..." Ryoko said, hanging her head. Nabiki could have sworn she saw some tears fall. She was sure she did.

"Ranma..."

"Please, my name's Ryoko now. Please, don't call me Ranma..."

"Why not?"

"Too many bad memories..."

Kasumi was taken aback yet again. Was Ranma's life with them so terrible, that not only did she run away, was the girl before her miserable? And no one had seen it? Least of all her?

"I'm sorry..."

"Kasumi, why are you apologizing?"

"I wasn't there for you when you were with us... I'm so sorry..."

Ryoko felt terrible. She couldn't see the tears, but she was sure Kasumi was crying. She felt it, the emotional roller coaster in the air. The air was thick with Kasumi's emotions, and Ryoko, being far more empathic than before, started to tear up. It wasn't long before her past hit her and sent her willpower tumbling, bringing her down.

She herself started to cry, and Nabiki started feeling horrible. Being so cold as she had, she had caused Ranma no end of trouble. She even broke up his own wedding for the amusement factor alone! Now, she was feeling bad. Not enough to bring her to tears in front of the other girls, but how terrible she felt showed on her face.

Soon, Kasumi and Ryoko began to calm. It took a little while before they sighed. "Nothing like a good cry..." Ryoko stated, with Kasumi nodding in agreement. Ryoko looked over at Nabiki for just a moment, caught the look, and smiled just a little. If even the Ice Queen was feeling bad...

"Ahem. It's not any of you that drove me off, you know..."

"Huh?"

"It was Akane and Ryouga. They beat me unconscious and dumped me outside Daimon. I was taken in by a kind man, who wouldn't allow anything like dishonor or family lineage stop him from helping me. He adopted me into his family."

"But Ryoko..."

"No buts. I have regrets, and they hurt a lot, but what I did was for the best."

"What you did?" Inquired Nabiki.

"I dumped Nyannichuan on myself, locking my curse for good."

Kasumi and Nabiki were a bit surprised at this. The Ranma they knew would never had done such a thing unless forced. They were about to inquire on these thoughts when Ryoko continued.

"No, he didn't force me. He even told me he could adopt me as I was. But I figured, I HAD to form a new life for myself. Sacrifices had to be made. So... I gave my old life up by locking myself for good."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

Ryoko allowed a saddened smile to show, before looking up at Nabiki. "You know... It was at first. But the more I just flowed with the ocean, rather than fought against the tide, the more I realized how utterly RIGHT being a girl felt..." Ryoko said, bringing a hand up to the crevice between her breasts. "I changed, not only physically, but mentally, spiritually... and in my heart..."

"In your heart?"

"I had a bit of a fling with a girl named Hitomi at first, but it was never really serious. It was more a date, only it was terrible. Some girls just don't like a girl in love with another girl. I was teased quite a bit at first... But, I started to back off, absorbed myself into some Samurai fantasies, and..."

"And?"

"Before I realized it... I fell in love."

"That's wonderful, Ryoko!" Was Kasumi's enthusiastic response.

"I fell in love with a man."

There was no answer. Of course, Ryoko had been expecting that, since that would mean she was essentially, and would be seen, as a homosexual to those that knew her secret. And if you hadn't been paying attention before, there was a big stink on homosexuality in Japan.

"That was after my change, a long time after, though. Heh, you know, people warned me about this once. If I stayed a girl too long, my brain chemistry would change and I would start acting like a girl. I once asked a guy I thought I liked 'Am I cute?' It... it was like I was... turning into Akane!" Ryoko got out, before hiccuping. She covered her face with her hands, not wanting them to see the tears. Oh god, how she missed everyone... She'd finally been able to settle down, make friends, then the Tendos came into the picture.

Akane, Ryouga, Genma, and Soun... Even Nodoka. None of them could understand the pain they'd been putting her through. All they wanted as their scapegoat back. Their honor and their meal ticket... After all, after having killed a god, Ranma's honor had skyrocketed.

But they failed to understand that Ryoko wanted nothing to do with them.

"Ryoko... Would you like us to leave?"

That got a reaction, as Ryoko shook her head. "No, I... I like having you both here... You two always were the closest I had to friends in Nerima... I guess I just... Never realized it..."

Nabiki smiled a little before sitting on the bed next to Ryoko, the other girl looking at her before Nabiki said the best thing ever. "Kasumi, get over here. This calls for a group hug."

Ryoko was a bit confused. She'd never seen this side of Nabiki before. She was being comforting, yet she was normally stern and careful. Now that she thought about it, Nabiki was a very independent woman. Through thick and thin, she'd always been there.

Ryoko smiled as she hugged both girls.

Though soon, the pleasantries had to end, and Nabiki left, quoting something about seeing to the rest of the family.

"I know what you're thinking, Ryoko-chan."

"Huh?"

"Nabiki has changed. When you left, many things changed. She knew that no matter how much she extorted, she could not fund the search for you. I thought she was giving up, so I asked her something.

'What do you want to do when you get older?' I asked her. Her answer surprised me."

"What did she say?"

"She said, above all else, she wanted to be a mother. To be there for her children, like Mother was for us while she was alive."

"She would make a wonderful mother someday."

"That she would. Funny, since I always thought she wanted to do something in accounting."

"Same here. She'd be a natural."

"Then I ask the same of you, Ryoko. What are you going to be?"

Ryoko was about to naturally say a martial arts sensei, but then she stopped. Being a sensei was something she wanted, but how much? To the exclusion of all else? No, she would not be Genma. She... she wanted...

The same as Nabiki. "I... I want to be a mother too..."

Kasumi merely smiled, before placing a hand on Ryoko's tummy. "Well, be sure to catch that man you like, then." Ryoko's only response was to blush, before looking over towards the door.

Kasumi smiled, she really smiled, then left. Leaving a whisper on the wind, "Keep in touch."

And once again Ryoko was left, left to her thoughts.

- - - - - - -

To be continued...

- - - - - - -

A/N: Wow, if anyone is keeping track, I just released the rewrite the Lei-Lei, My Life My Love today, and now the next chapter of My Secret. Wow, I'm on a roll today! Anyways, enjoy! 


	5. Chapter 5

My Secret

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Real Bout High School belongs to Reiji Saiga and Sora Inque.

- - - - - - -

CHAPTER FIVE

Admitance

- - - - - - -

'I want to be a mother...' Those had been her words, the words she had spoken to Kasumi, of all people. That's what she wanted to do when she got older.

It's been a day since then, and all that time went uneventful. Ryoko went back home, and was fussed over by Grandpa Mutou, and went back to life. However, her words to Kasumi still haunted her.

If you'd have asked her earlier, she'd have said she wanted to be a reknowned samurai, or a martial arts sensei, or an actress... But once Nabiki had planted the seed, Ryoko had... hesitated. And when she thought over it, she wanted to be a mother more than any of that.

Her own mother, Nodoka, had never been there for her while growing up, despite she was still alive. She had left Ryoko to the cruel hands of Genma, further causing Ryoko to lose love for the other woman.

And... she wanted to have children. She loved kids, and wanted to have some of her own someday... Despite she would have to birth them with her own body now, rather than in the past, when she had thought she'd be a father before a mother. But that wouldn't affect her, no. She would be there for her children, unlike how her own was not there for her.

"Hey, sis, what're you thinking about?" The question caught her by surprise, as she looked away from the floor of her room to the open door, to find Yugi there. Smiling a bit, she waved him over.

"Just about something I was talking about with Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo..." She responded, which brought a bit of a confused look from Yugi. She giggled slightly before looking down again, one hand going to her belly. "They planted a little seed of doubt in my mind, and... Well..."

"Well?"

"... I want to be a mother, Yugi... I want... I want to be with Shizuma..." She said softly, not quite whispering, but not quite speaking either. Regardless, her answer surprised Yugi. He'd never thought about what she wanted to do in the future, since she seemed content to go with the flow.

But now that he thought about it, Ryoko seemed to always know what she wanted and was willing to go to most any length to reach that goal.

Seeing her so lost, so confused, was rare.

"Ryoko, are you sure that's what you want? I mean, it won't be like choosing classes in college... Once you do the deed..."

"Yes, I know... But not anytime soon, Yugi, no need to worry. Just, someday... I want to have kids of my own."

Yugi was silent for a time before moving into the room, taking a seat beside his sister, before smiling. "What do you say about getting some air?"

"I would love that, bro. It's too stuffy in here..."

- - - - - - -

Ranma Saotome.

Never before had she thought to hear that name again. But as she looked at the poster on the lamp post outside Kame Games, she sighed.

Looking at a picture of her old male form felt like seeing a picture of herself...

And realizing this wasn't her.

She was once Ranma Saotome, but she was now Ryoko Mitsurugi.

Only... Why did she feel neither was truly who she wanted to be now?

Because, she realized, you didn't need to be someone special to be what she wanted.

But what she wanted...

She couldn't attain as Ranma Saotome. It was like that very NAME was holding her back. And as she walked with Yugi down the street, she lost herself in the turmoil inside her mind.

Ranma Saotome...

Amazing how much that name had held her back. How it had been slowly killing her spirit, only to be revitalized by her new family.

"So, you are here, Saotome..." Came a voice from behind, as Ryoko's eyes narrowed. She didn't recognize that voice, but when she turned, she did recognize one of the people.

Mousse was there, along with someone she didn't recognize.

Yugi approached her from the side, standing beside her to back her up in case either attacked.

Mousse rushed forward.

Faster than ever, faster than her...

Ryoko was forced back, before completely overtaken by the bullet that was Mousse. She heard Yugi call her name, before she saw the other man rush after her as well.

Mousse stopped with her in a secluded alleyway, slamming her into the wall before the most unexpected thing happened.

He kissed her.

Ryoko just stared at him with wide eyes, feeling his lips to hers and feeling so... violated...

Enraged, she kicked Mousse off her, and attacked.

Mousse didn't move to defend himself, but dodged her attacks with ease anyways.

Ryoko didn't understand. How had he gotten so fast? She couldn't help but wonder as she attacked him. And any martial artist can tell you, a wandering mind in a battle is an unfocused mind. And an unfocused mind cannot grasp victory.

So when Mousse suddenly became aggressive and disarmed her, Ryoko's ancient reflexes took over, and she scored a hit.

A snap kick to the face that sent Mousse into the wall.

When he got back up, Ryoko made a dive for her weapon.

To find her kotetsu gone from where it was.

She looked up from where she landed, finding the other man had her weapon in both hands. She quickly got back to her feet.

"What kind of weapon is this? This is like a mere toy..." Ryoko gasped, as she could guess where this was going.

"N-No!"

"Lay off the toys, little girl." The man said calmly, before he did something that tore Ryoko's heart in half.

He broke the sword in half, then proceeded to literally grind the pieces into sawdust.

At seeing her weapon destroyed so effortlessly, Ryoko dropped to her knees, her gaze unbelieving. Her gaze was a mere blank, but the tears that ran down her face were all too real.

Mousse got up, and the two started to exit, before the reality of what Ryoko had done settled with Mousse's words.

"I will be back, my wife."

With the words sinking in, Ryoko collapsed and screamed the loudest she could. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

- - - - - - -

When this began

Ryoko lay in her bed, having been found crying in the alley where she had been accosted by Mousse and that other man. She'd been laying there, mourning over her lost weapon, since they'd arrived.

I had nothing to say And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me

She felt terrible. In fact, she felt like crying some more, if only she wasn't out of tears. She'd been crying so much lately, it left her exhausted. And her feeling exhausted left an empty, hollow feeling inside of the girl.

I was confused

'I... can't stop them anymore... They've gotten too strong for me...' She thought sourly, as she sniffed. Looking about her room, her eyes fell on one item in particular. The sharp, well-maintained tanto on a display. Sniffing again, she looked at it for several moments before moving out of bed and to it.

And I let it all out to find/That I'm Not the only person with these things in mind

She examined its cutting edge, thinking back on the past several years.

Inside of me

A small flashback to a fight, a moment in which she was strong, not like now. Daisaku... Yes, it was the time he was taken away and she had to rescue him.

But all the vacancy the words revealed Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel

"A battle begins once one has prepared for the worst." She had said those words to her fallen opponents. Thinking back on those words made Ryoko's look sadden. She'd been so confident then, since she was settling down with her loving family and friends...

Nothing to lose

"I love you too, Shizuma..." She had said that too... To Shizuma during their battle at the end of her career as a Shinsengumi. She had told him she loved him...

Just stuck/Hollow and alone And the fault is my own And the fault is my own

"I let you win." Had been the words from Shizuma's mouth, making her choke again on her tears. She had thought she was the strongest since Saffron, but... She'd found many were out there that could still pose a challenge, without being gods.

I want to heal I want to feel What I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I've held so long

Then, on the edge of her memory, two beatings she herself had endured. Once when she was fighting Azumi, and the other... G. She could remember the horrible feeling of being a victim against a superior swordsman.

Erase all the pain 'til it's gone

'Why did I not use my martial arts? I could have beaten him easily with my own hands and feet... I could have been killed!' She thought, rather shocked with herself.

I want to heal I want to feel Like I'm close to something real I want to find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I Belong

The pain had been immense, the anger towards him, unforgiving. He had struck Hitomi, a noncombatant, before proceeding to thrash Ryoko herself in Ryoko's fit of rage.

And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

Ryoko, slowly, put the tanto back. That would not be her answer. Not now, not yet... Maybe at some point, but not now. She could still fight! Her sword may be destroyed, but...

I was confused

'I need to train... I need to show all of them that... Ryoko Mitsurugi never stays down. I may be beaten, broken, or lay shattered... But I never stay down for long.' She thought, regarding her door with fire in her eyes. It was time... For her to be reborn.

Looking everywhere/Only to find that it's Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

Tapping into her inner reserves of ki, Ryoko moved like lightning, packing and moving things about for her trip. She knew where she would be going, she just needed supplies.

So what am I

And, slowly, she removed IT from her closet. The sheathed sword granted to her by her master in Ken-Jutsu before she left Daimon. She would see him again...

What do I have but negativity 'Cause I can't justify the Way everyone is looking at me

... Despite she knew not how Master Boo could help with this situation, but she somehow knew he could.

Nothing to lose

Shouldering her backpack, she opened the door of her room.

Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone And the fault is my own The fault is my own

No one was about, though she left a quick note as to where she was going and for Grandpa to get her excused from school for her training. She left the note in plain sight on the kitchen counter, before setting her jaw and moving down the stairs.

I want to heal I want to feel What I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I've held so long

Kasumi and Nabiki were there, which surprised Ryoko, but she just walked towards them. There was a silent conversation with the group, as Ryoko noted they had packs with them. 'I see they're thinking ahead.'

Erase all the pain 'til it's gone

With a nod, the three girls set out the door and down the road.

I want to heal I want to feel Like I'm close to something real I want to find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I Belong

The train ride from Domino to Daimon was silent, as even the people around the girls could tell it was something serious. What helped was the sheathed sword attached to Ryoko's bag, and no one wanted her to draw it.

I will never know Myself until I do this on my own And I will never feel Anything else until my wounds are healed I will never be Anything 'til I break away from me And I will break away I'll find myself today

It took a while to get to Daimon, and the three immediately set off down the road. Daimon was a large district, though their goal was actually a pretty small place. Nabiki and Kasumi knew not where they were going, but they just knew Ryoko would need support.

I want to heal I want to feel What I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I've held so long

The trip was surprisingly short, as the building Ryoko's master lived in was near the train station. Ryoko herself wanted to call her Aunt Madoka, but she needed to do this swiftly. She needed power, and she needed it soon.

Erase all the pain 'til it's gone

She needed guidance, for her rebirth.

I want to heal I want to feel Like I'm close to something real I want to find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I Belong

The only problem was that the current Ryoko Mitsurugi would cease to exist. And Ranma Saotome would not take her place.

I want to heal I want to feel like I'm Somewhere I belong

Oh no, she would still be Ryoko Mitsurugi, she mused, but not in spirit. Her spirit would change, her mind and body would be purified, and she would be ready.

I want to heal I want to feel like I'm Somewhere I belong

As she entered the courtyard of Master Boo's shrine, she kneeled before her master. "It is good to see you again, Master Boo."

Somewhere I belong

And the bunny replied, telepathically to all the girls, 'It is good to see you as well, Ryoko.'

- - - - - - -

'I see. So, you wish to be reborn? You must realize that this could have various consequences, many of which I cannot begin to imagine...'

"Yes, Master, but it is necessary. My... past is catching up with me, and I cannot fight back as I am. I need more power..."

'Power is not the solution to all life's problems, child. Alas, I can see from your mind's eye that this problem can ONLY be solved with fists... Very well.'

Ryoko looked up from her position kneeling in the shrine, before bowing.

'Take off your clothes.'

Nabiki and Kasumi were startled by the request, but Ryoko seemed to be fine with it, as she started to strip from the moment she "heard" him. Once down to her birthday suit, she moved over to the middle of the dojo connected to Master Boo's shrine.

The rabbit nodded as he floated, literally floated, over to Ryoko. Nabiki and Kasumi had seen some strange things before, but they could tell that floating was effortless to the rabbit. Nabiki herself had to wonder how Ryoko had met such a unique animal.

'Are you ready, child?'

"I am, Master."

'Very well. Let us begin.'

And an aura of immense power surrounded the two, as it moved in a wave like pattern around the two. It seemed to flow and hug the naked girl inside the aura, as if caressing her. Ryoko merely closed her eyes, letting the power wash over her like a wave of water.

After several moments, finally, the aura shot into Ryoko and she cried out, as the power emerged once more... Taking on the appearance of a phoenix, the legendary bird of rebirth by flame. As the power dissipated, Ryoko dropped to her knees.

Nabiki and Kasumi rushed to her side. "Are you alright, Ryoko!"

"I... I'm okay... That felt so different from the first time you did that to me, Master..."

'I have given you a little gift, child.'

"Gift?"

'My dear Ryoko, it is time for you to train... Not as a martial artist, or a swordswoman... But, as a psychic.'

"Psychic?"

'Yes.'

Ryoko was silent for several moments, before her jaw set in a line and she redressed, then turned back to Master Boo. "I am ready, Master."

'This shall not be easy, child. I don't expect you to gt all I tell you on the first try, but...'

'For your sake, we must succeed in training you. Are you ready?'

"Yes!"

'Then, let us begin.'

- - - - - - -

That's enough for this chapter, as I put a little Psychic Academy in here. I'm running out of inspiration for how far I can take Real Bout with this, so I decided to use a little something few would expect.

I hope the twist entertains you.

Next time: Ryoko's training. 


End file.
